Hora de Decirlo
by Lallen
Summary: Cornelia y Guilford tinen algo que decirse


…**..=SPOILERS DEL FINAL=…**

**Disclaimmer: Code Geass NO me pertenece.**

**Hora de decirlo**

**Un Guilford x Cornelia para incrementar el fandom. Yupie…**

-Entonces… todo ha terminado.- comento Cornelia, mirando hacia la ciudad por la ventana con cierta melancolía. No podía creer lo que había sucedido con Lelouch, era como una bendición del cielo, en cierta forma.

Lelouch ha muerto, larga vida a Zero.

La antigua princesa tragó saliva, y observó de reojo tras de si. Estaba sola en la habitación.

Bien. Eso ya era una bendición, Tiempo de soledad, tiempo para pensar un poco.

Porque todo había comenzado a marchar hacia adelante, lentamente, todo el mundo se movía hacia un futuro prometedor. Ella, en cambio, se sentía estancada.

Y lo peor es que sabía cómo salir de ese estancamiento. Pero su meta le parecía demasiado imposible, y muy difícil. Después de todo, tal vez era hora de dejar de pensar en lo militar y concentrarse un poco en sus sentimientos.

Porque tenía un secreto enorme que confesar, y ese día estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pese a que no sabía si encontraría las palabras.

Y lo más importante, ¿tendría éxito? Tal vez Guilford, su caballero, no aceptaría su proposición.

Después de todo le era muy leal y pese a todo aun seguía llamándola "princesa"… pero eso no significaba que… la… la amara. De solo pensar la palabra se estremecía.

Tenía nervios, y detestaba eso. ¿Cómo ella, Cornelia, que siempre fue un as en la guerra, que nunca pensaba en esas cosas, podía sólo considerarlo?

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y el caballero asomó con timidez la cabeza. –E…to… ¿Cornelia-sama?-

El maltrecho caballero había quedado invidente desde el incidente con Fleia, pero a ella no le importaba.

-Sí, Aquí estoy.-

Guilford entró tímidamente a la habitación. Ya la conocía de memoria, por suerte.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Cornelia.

-Bien… yo… venía a preguntarle algo.-

Cornelia tragó saliva. Tal vez su caballero haría exactamente lo que ella no se atrevía. -Q… ¿Qué cosa, Guilford?-

El tipo también tragó saliva, y se sintió mucho más intimidado. Estaba seguro que ella jamás aceptaría lo que iría a preguntarle.

Le preguntaría si podían tener algo más que una relación caballero-princesa. Y estaba seguro de que ella se negaría.

Porque sería difícil.

Seria difícil nunca poder volver a verla a los ojos. Seria difícil amarla sin jamás verla.

Cornelia lo miró con nerviosismo, y se acercó a él. Le puso las manos en los hombros, y Guilford se sonrojó. Por suerte él no podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas también.

-Eto… Cornelia… sama…-

-¿Podrías… no llamarme más así? Por favor, no me hables tan solemnemente. Ya no es necesario.-

-Bien… eh… Cornelia, yo… me preguntaba si aceptaría… aceptarías tal vez… nosotros…- eso estaba saliendo peor de lo que esperaba. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, bajó la mirada. –Podamos… eto… vera… s, yo… la… te… te amo.-

Cornelia lo miró perturbada. Sí, Guilford había hecho lo que ella no se atrevía. –Guilford…-

-Disculpe… disculpa mi atrevimiento, no debí decirlo. No… es necesario que sientas lo mismo por mí, no importa-

Siguió un rato de silencio muy incierto.

La mujer lo miraba asustada. ¿Por qué no lograba responder nada? Ella había estado esperando esa declaración, y si no hacía algo rápido él pensaría que la había ofendido. Y no era así. Debía responder. Algo, lo que fuera…

Trató de formular alguna frase, pero no sabia que responder.

Seguro Guilford también estaba preocupado de su silencio, pero ella no lo soltaba. No… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Y se dio cuenta de que la respuesta la tenía exactamente frente a ella. Estaba enamorada. Muy enamorada. ¿Acaso necesitaba algo más que decir?

Formularlo en su mente le ayudó un poco.

Y si no podía expresarlo por palabras, tal vez podría intentarlo de forma más impulsiva. Por eso, inclinó la cabeza hasta lograr tocar con sus labios la mejilla de su caballero.

Este se quedó desconcertado al sentir ese beso en su mejilla. Ese roce. Y luego, otro, esta vez cerca de su boca.

Siguiendo el brazo de Cornelia logró responder con un abrazo, justo cuando sus labios se unían. Un beso profundo, tranquilo, agradable. Movimientos lentos y un silencio acogedor a su alrededor.

El corazón de Cornelia se estremeció por completo y comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Su respiración se tornó agitada, y ella se abandonó por completo a él. Sólo a él. Nunca había besado a nadie así.

Y nunca nadie la había besado así. Lo abrazó por el cuello, se dejó caer entre sus brazos, él la sostuvo tiernamente. Guilford había querido hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desde ese día, el futuro de ambos comenzó a moverse.

Y sí, se casaron y formaron una familia.

Desde luego no fue fácil.

No fue fácil para Guilford soportar no ver como sería el vestido de Cornelia en la boda.

No fue fácil no ver su expresión cuando le anuncio que estaba embarazada.

Tampoco fue fácil cargar en brazos al bebé y nunca verlo por si mismo.

Pero para eso estaba Cornelia. Para describirle lo que sus ojos no le mostraban.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Parte de un proyecto que me asigne de escribir al menos un one-shot de al menos 250 palabras para cada pareja de la que soy fan de mi larga lista de animes vistos.**

**Por favor dejen una review, ¿Va?**


End file.
